Demigod Rock
by WriteThisBook223
Summary: Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth are fed up with high school. Given the opportunity to become pop stars, they jump at the chance. After a year and a half, follow them as they come back to Goode and meet up with their old, erm, "friends". This, should be interesting. No demigods. Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's PoV

Pain. Pains all I could feel. Stupid Rachel. Stupid Percy. Stupid me. I could feel the tears starting to fall. Luckily, Piper and Thalia hadn't found me yet. Yet. I had to get home before they did. "Home" to me is Piper's house. Its home to all of us. Now the tears were really falling. Why me. Why did it have to be me. Why did Rachel have to take my best friend. Why did I have to let her. I arrived at home and ran inside. Quickly running into the studio and locking the door behind me. Now, I let the tears fall.

I heard the door open down stairs. Thalia and Piper were home. I heard them come up the stairs and to the door of the recording studio. Knocks shortly followed.

"Annabeth," I heard Piper call, "We know you're in there."

"Ya," said Thalia, "Open up!"

I didn't. I knew they knew eventually I would have to come out. To go to the bathroom, get some food. Food. I could use some ice cream. Maybe chocolate, oh! Or cookie dough. I could go for some coo- I was knocked out of my thought when the door opened. Crap! I forgot Piper has an extra key for the studio, for times like this. They smiled when they saw me. They had also brought ice cream.

"What flavor?" I asked.

"Cookie dough, your favorite," Piper said.

"Now spill," Thalia said, sitting down next to me.

I explained everything that had happened, from Percy not talking to me, to the riot in the cafeteria. They stayed silent throughout the whole thing.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth! Its just like me and Reyna," Piper said with Thalia butting in.

"And me and Drew."

"Ya, anyways, we could totally, like, write one of those really inspirational songs," Piper said.

"I guess we could try," I replied.

Piper smiled. Thalia groaned. We all laughed at her. Good old Thalia.

"Well," I said, starting to smile, "Let's write us a song."

~0o0o0o0o0o~

Writing a song is hard work. It took us many tries to actually start to get it right. But in the end, it turned out pretty well. But recording it. That's some hard work. So many buttons, what do they all do? After me and Thalia finally figured out how to record. We did.

(**Thalia-Bold**; Piper-Underlined; _Annabeth-Italics_; All-Regular)

Do you ever go to lunch with no one by your side  
>Cause the moment you arrive they all leave the table<br>Calling me everything but my name  
>Need I remind you again just call me Piper<br>How would you feel if you running home crying  
>Lock yourself in your room, don't want anyone to see ya<br>While everyone's having fun outside, and you're telling yourself

_I won't let it get to me no more  
>I don't wanna feel this way<br>I can't believe I let it go so far  
>No no, it's not okay<br>What do you know about me?  
>Do you wanna know what I think?<br>_Mean girls, mean girls_  
>I'm a just comb you outta my curls<br>_Mean girls, mean girls_  
>You no longer run my world<br>_Mean girls, mean girls_  
>I'm a just comb you outta my curls<em>

**How would you feel every time you go to school  
>Someone's looking at you weird calling you a loser<br>All these girls wearing bubblegum pink  
>Guess I didn't get the memo<br>Cause they're laughing at my ****black**** shirt  
>Well I hope you feeling good about you treating someone you know like a perfect stranger<br>Cause it's easier than standing by my side**

**Oh woah**

_I won't let it get to me no more  
>I don't wanna feel this way<br>I can't believe I let it go so far  
>No no, it's not okay<br>What do you know about me?  
>Do you wanna know what I think?<br>_Mean girls, mean girls_  
>I'm a just comb you outta my curls<br>_Mean girls, mean girls_  
>You no longer run my world<em>

**Who do you think you are  
>Loud mouth, cafeteria star<br>Maybe somebody was cruel to you  
>So you think that's what you're supposed to do<br>**One day, it might be you  
>When you need a friend, but you no longer cool<br>When everyone leaves when you walk in the room  
><strong>I just hope they forgive you<strong>

_I won't let it get to me no more  
>I don't wanna feel this way<br>I can't believe I let it go so far  
>No no, it's not okay<br>What do you know about me?  
>Do you wanna know what I think?<br>_Mean girls, mean girls_  
>I'm a just comb you outta my curls<br>_Mean girls, mean girls_  
>You no longer run my world<br>_Mean girls, mean girls_  
>I'm a just comb you outta my curls<em>

_Mean girls, mean girls  
>You no longer run my <em>_world_

In my opinion, our song turned out really well. We were celebrating when Tristan McLean, Piper's dad, came in with some guy.

"Girls," Piper's dad said, "That was absolutely amazing! I didn't know you could sing, Pipes!"

Piper smiled humbly.

"This is one of my agents, Daniel Billings."

"Hello girls," Daniel said. "I was having a meeting with your father downstairs when I heard your wonderful voices and just had to come and meet you."

"Oh, Daniel," Tristan said," Just cut to the chase. Tell them why you really wanted to meet them."

Piper, Thalia, and I shared a look. What was going on?

"Girls, how would you like a record deal?"

A record deal? A record deal. A record deal! I had to take it. I could get away from all the depressing school stuff and get away from _him._ We had to take this. I pulled Piper and Thalia aside to discuss.

"Guys," I said. "We have to take this. This is a chance of a lifetime. Most girls would give anything to be in our spots right now."

"Ya," Thalia said, agreeing with me." This could be so cool."

"I guess we could try it." Pipe said. She wasn't big on being famous, but I knew she would love it.

"Don't worry Piper. It'll be worth it." I said.

We walked back over to Daniel and Tristan.

"Mr. Billing," Piper said taking a deep breath in. "We have our answer."


	2. Chapter 2

Piper's PoV

**Talia- Bold, **_Annabeth- Italics, _Piper- Underlined

I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place  
>And you're still probably working<br>At a nine to five pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes<p>

**When you see my face  
><strong>_**Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<strong>__**  
><strong>_**When you walk my way  
><strong>_**Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<strong>_****

_Now where's your picket fence love  
>And where's that shiny car<br>And did it ever get you far  
>You never seemed so tense love<br>I've never seen you fall so hard  
>Do you know where you are<em>

_And truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying<br>_  
><strong>When you see my face<br>**_**Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>**_**When you walk my way  
><strong>_**Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>**_**If you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then she's a fool you're just as well<br>**_**Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>**_**  
><strong>Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
>Where'd it all go wrong?<br>But the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
>And truth be told I'm lying<p>

**When you see my face**_**  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
><strong>_**When you walk my way**_**  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
><strong>_**When you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then she's a fool, you're just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell**

_Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies  
>You can't look me in the eyes<br>With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well<br>_  
><strong>When you see my face<br>**_**Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>**_**When you walk my way**_**  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
><strong>_**When you find a girl that's worth a damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well<br>Hope it gives you hell  
><strong>_**  
><strong>__When you see my face_**  
><strong>_**Hope it gives you hell  
>Hope it gives you hell<br>**_When you walk my way  
><em><strong>Hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell**_  
><strong>When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell<br>Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
>Hope it gives you hell<strong>

**When you hear this song  
>I hope that it will give you hell<strong>

**You can sing along  
>I hope that it puts you through hell<strong>

The crowd cheered as we walked off stage. Another show over. Our US tour was over. A year and a half ago, this never would have happened. I'm so glad it did! Me, Thalia, and Annabeth were heading towards our dressing room. We sat down and just thought, as we do after every show. Soon, Hazel, our song writer and best friend on the road, came in. She looked a little sad, but that might just be because we had ended the tour in her home town, New Orleans.

"Hey guys," she said, walking into the room, "Great show! The crowd loved you!"

"Thanks," Annabeth said, smiling. "I just wish it didn't have to end so soon!"

None of us did. It means we have to go back to New York, and trust me, none of us wanted to do that.

"Well," Hazel said, "I can't wait to see New York! I hear such wonderful things about it! But I will miss Frank."

Frank was Hazel's boyfriend. He was also the drummer for the band, Demigod Rock. He was going back home to Canada, now that the tour was over. And Hazel was coming with us to New York.

"Its okay, Hazel," I said, wanting to cheer her up. "We'll be here for you.'

"Ya," Thalia said, "We'll always stick together."

We smiled encouragingly. She smiled back.

"Oh my gods, did you guys see that new Nicki Minaj video? Its so weird!" Talia yelled.

We all laughed. Leave it up to Talia to lighten up the mood! We ended up for a really long time. Eventually Mr. Billings came in and told us it was time to leave for the airport.

~OoOoOoOoOoOo~

"Hello New York!" Annabeth yelled as we stepped of the plane. "It's been to long!"

It has been to long I thought as I stepped off. Its been a year and a half. Think about it. We left in the middle of the school year last year, and now that year finished and another year finished. That's a long time. We walked to the baggage claim without getting bombarded with fans, but that didn't last very long. Soon enough, some fans spotted us. We managed to get our bags and get to the car, only stopping to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures. Even though we wanted to go, we love our fans. Its our job to do whatever the fans want.

After saying farewell to the fans, we got in the limo and drove off into the sunset (lol, Na. We drove to my house). It was a long car drive. Hazel was excited, though. She had never been to New York. She kept pointing out different landmarks and famous places. We had already been to all of them, though. Eventually she got tired and fell asleep. Finally! I loved her but sometimes she dragged on and on and on and on.

When we got home, I jumped out of the car, not even waiting for Annabeth, Hazel (who was still asleep), and Talia, and ran inside. I ran upto our room and jumped on the bed. I immediately started to fall asleep thinking about how good it felt to be home. Just as I was about to fall asleep for good, Talia and Annabeth came up.  
>"Someones tired," Talia said<p>

"Ugh. Shut up," I said throwing a pillow at Talia.

Talia ducked and it flew out the door hitting poor unsuspecting Hazel in the face.

"Uh-uh." I said.

Hazel turned to look at us. She threw the pillow back, not very hard, though. We had to try very hard to stifle our giggles. It looked like Hazel was too.

"Go to bed," she said. " It's late"

With that she walked away. We were silent for a minute, but then we heard Hazel start laughing and we started too. Hazel walked back in.

"That was so not funny." She said, laughing.

That made us laugh even more, if that was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about this taking so long. I'm in my first year of middle school and its a load of homework. I've also been in a lot of plays. Sorry again. But without further ado. Demigod Rock Chapter 3!**

Thalia's POV

_Beep!Beep!Beep! _With a groan I sat up. _Beep!Beep!Beep! _Barely opening my eyes I turned to my alarm clock. _Beep!Beep!Be-! _I slammed my hand on the snorebutton. I was not getting up now. _Knock, knock._

"Thalia, open up," I heard Annabeth yell from the other side.

"No! Five more minutes!" I said groggily.

"Thalia," Piper said with a tone in her voice. "Get up, _now!_"

Piper sounded mad. I opened the door.

"What?" I said

"Get dressed!" yelled Annabeth.

"Fine!" I yelled back, slamming the door.

I went through my closet, trying to find a nice outfit. No. Not that._ Definetly,_ not that. Ah, perfect. I threw on a graphic t-shirt. It said Death by Barbie on it. I put on my ripped jeans, leather jacket, and combat boots. I barley put a brush through my hair. As for my make-up, I applied light red lipstick, slight blush, mascara, and... done! Now time for breakfast!

When I got downstairs, I saw Piper and Annabeth already eating.

Annabeth looked amazing! She was wearing a light gray strapless top and jean shorts, the long kind. She had on red converse, which really stood out, and a red bow in her hair. She had on a white sweater over her shirt. As for her make-up, she had on light pink lipstick, blush, and mascara.

Piper looked DAZZLING! She had on a short blue dress that was tight at the top and light and airy at the bottom. Over it she had a jean jacket and black boots. She had a few braclets, too. as for make-up, she went all natural. It looked amazing.

"Well," I said. "Who's ready for our first day back!"

Annabeth and Piper raised their hands. They couldn't talk, they had food in their mouths. Boy, was I hungry. I walked over to Annabeth's plate and took some bacon.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Get your own."

"No!" I yelled back mockingly. "It tastes soooo much better when its stolen!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me and I smirked. I walked over to the stove and looked at my choices. I grabbed a bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich. I avoided Piper's tofu crap. That stuff is descusting. I walked over to the table and sat.

"You're not gonna have enough time to eat all of that." Annabeth said to me.

I gave her my "what do you mean" look.

"We are gonna be late if we don't leave now." Piper said.

I was mad, I can't say I wasn't. I grabbed my bagel.

"Well," I said happily (more like sarcasticly), "Lets go!"

I jumped out the door, with Annabeth and Piper in tow. I hopped in the driver seat of the jeap we shared.

Annabeth gasped. "Thats why you were so eager to leave, you wanted to drive!"

We had an ongoing argument about who would drive the car. That reminds me. I should try to get up early tomorrow, and every day, so I can drive the car. Anyways, Piper got shotgun and Annabeth got back, middle. As usually, we fought over the radio. I liked rock, Piper liked pop, and Annabeth liked classical. Piper eventually won, yippee! (note my sarcasm). We had to listen to Nicki Minaj screech with Miley Kill Me Cyrus. I have no clue why Piper likes this stuff! Anyways, when we got to school many kids were just hanging out outside. As we walked through the halls, people stopped and stared. No suprise. We just kept walking. Before we knew it we were at the office. A girl who looked just a little younger than us was sitting at the desk.

"Hello" she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Ummm, we're looking for the secretary." Piper said.

"Oh, you mean Ms. Hera? She's not here right now, but I can probaly help."

"We're here to get our class sceduales." I said. "I'm Thalia Grace, this is Piper Mclean, and this is Annabeth Chase."

"Okay. I'm Abigail Parker." The girl said, pulling out our scheduales. "I'm just a year behind ya'll but I have some of the Senior classes.

"Cool," Annabeth said. "Maybe we can have lunch together, soon?"

"Ya. That would be cool." Abigail said with a smile. We smiled back and walked away.

I grabbed Annabeth and Piper's scheduales. "Look's like have mostly the same classes." I said.

We started walking down the hall. Since it was the first day, nobody was required to go to class, it was just kinda a wander day.

_BeeDoo! BeeDoo! _My phone went off, saying I had a text. (To Thalia: Heard yur back in town. Cant wait 2 c u! _Jason_.) Jason is my brother. As I was about to put my phone away, I got an alert saying my Candy Crush lives were filled up again. Man, I really wanted to play. I looked over at Annabeth and Piper and saw them staring ahead with hate in their eyes. Uh oh. I put my phone away.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare said, with Reyna, Khione, and some random girl in tow.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I said, because I knew she hated it. "I see you haven't gotten any nicer." Rachel stopped smiling. Reyna snorted and Rachel shot her a look.

"Hey guys! Whats u-oh." Abigail came running up to us.

"I see ya'll picked up "Little Miss Sunshine,'" The girl I didn't recognise said. Little Miss Sunshine? Who's she talking about?

"Who's your little friend?" Piper said. Before Rachel could answer, the girl stepped in the way.

"I'm Drew Tanaka. I'm in Miss Perfect's class." She said snobbily, pointing to Abby. Oh. I asume Miss Perfect and Miss Sunshine is Abigail. Duh.

As she was up in my face, I got a whiff of her designer perfume. There's a thing as to much perfume.

"P.U. What did you do with that perfume? Take a shower in it?" I said, waving my hand in front of my nose.

Drew scoffed and walked away. Annabeth smirked and Piper giggled. Rachel huffed and walked away, following Drew.

"You know, Thalia. You're not all you think you are." Khione said to me.

"Ya. One day you're going to crash and burn, and no one will be there to pick you up." Reyna said, backing her up.

"Okay. But that day isn't today." Annabeth said,

"Ya. Plus we'll always be bye Thalia's side." Piper replied.

"Yup." I said. Putting my arms around my besties. "So. Back. Off."

The girls turned around and walked away.

I smiled at Piper and Annabeth. Nothing was going to break us up. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so, so sorry this took so long. I'm in another play, I have a big science competition, and my friends are making a movie and I'm writing the script. I'll try to update faster in the future. Once again, sorry! Btw. This will be Solangelo. :)**

**-—-**

Jason's POV

"Percy! Nico! Stop! Wait for me!" I yelled at said people trying to get them to notice me.

"Dude, what's up? And why do you need us so much?" Percy said as I finally caught up to him.

"News-big-people-Thalia-" I could barely talk, or breathe for that matter.

I was trying to catch my breath when Will Solace came running up to us.

"Hey Will," Nico said, looking down.

"Hey, so guess what? That band, Demigod Rock is here!" Will said

"Dude, really? I was just about to say that before you came running over here to spill the beans!" I yelled, that was supposed to be my moment!

Nico replied with "Dude, chill. You can have your moment some other time."

"Wait, Demigod Rock is here?" Leave it to Percy to be the oblivious one.

"Ya dude. Let's go find them" Will said.

As we walked through the halls people were whispering and pointing, though not at us. They were pointing at something down the hall. That must be where they were. I started walking faster. Soon enough, I was jogging. I noticed Percy doing the same. Where was Nico? I stopped. When Percy noticed I had stopped he turned around and came back over to me.

"Dude, why'd you stop?" He said.

"Um, bro. Look around. What are we missing?" I replied, slightly annoyed he didn't notice it right away.

Percy looked around. Finally it dawned on him.

"Where's Neeks?" Finally!

"I don't know. That's why I stopped." I said.

"Umm. Guys!" I heard from a few feet behind me. I whirled around to see Nico and Will standing a few feet behind me. Nico looked annoyed like he couldn't believe he was friends with such stupid people. Will was frantically pointing at Nico. Or maybe beside Nico. Next to Nico, The girls of Demigod Rock were laughing at us. Annabeth had her hand over her mouth, trying to hold it all in. Thalia was having a little-no, a lot of trouble holding it in. She was paralyzed on the floor laughing so hard. I thought she was dying. And Piper-Piper looked stunning. She wasn't laughing, she was smiling and shaking her head. Meanwhile, Will was face palming and Nico was leaning against Will's chest, hiding his face. I looked back at Percy and saw he was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um. Hey." I said waving as I walked over there. Gods was I embarrassed.

"Hey," Piper said.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, just breathing everything in. Then we broke the silence. At the same time Piper and I ran towards each other. We gave each other a huge hug.

"I missed you Pipes." I said

"I missed you too, Sparky." She said smiling.

Meanwhile Percy and Annabeth were hugging it out while Nico and Thalia gave each other a handshake. Nico did not like hugs.

"Oh, come here Death Boy!" Thalia said pulling Nico in for a hug. I could tell he was wary at first but eventually he gave in.

We switched, me going to give Annabeth a hug, Percy going to Thalia, and Nico going to bro-hug with Piper. Then I went to go give my sis, Thalia, a hug. I was so glad I was finally seeing them again after so long. I mean, yeah, Thalia and I have Skyped each other, but I haven't seen the others. We all decided to meet up at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for lunch on Saturday. Freddy's is this old pizza place from when we were kids. It has sentimental value, I guess.

When Saturday finally came everyone was excited. Before we left I couldn't stop checking my hair in the mirror to make sure it looked ok. I'm not usually that self-centered but I hadn't seen the girls in almost two years so I wanted to make sure I looked presentable. Percy kept pacing and mumbling to himself while we waited for Nico to come. I was checking myself in the mirror for the eight-billionth time when my phone rang,

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Jason," said the voice on the other end.

"Hi Reyna."

"Babe, why don't you come over and we can have some fun." Reyna said in a seductive voice.

"Sorry babe, I can't. I'm going with Percy, Nico and Frank to get some pizza."

"Well why don't I bring the girls and we can all hang ou-"

"No Reyna. Sometimes us guys need a day to ourselves. Today is one of those days babe. Sorry"

She sighed, "It's ok. I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah, of course. Bye babe."

"Bye."

I felt kind of bad lying to Reyna about the pizza date, but I knew she would get mad if she found out. I sat down on the couch. Then Percy walked into the room.

"Hey. I just got a call from Nico and he said that he was almost here. And he brought Will."

"He brought Will? You know what that means? Solangelo is becoming canon!" I said happily.

Percy gave me a weird look. "Okay?"

Percy just doesn't understand. None does.

"So what about Frank?" Percy said.

"Oh he texted me a few minutes ago. He has to do something with that band of his so he's going to be a little late," I replied.

Percy nodded. Then the doorbell rang. I jumped up to get it. It was Nico and Will. They were standing awfully close. Their fingers were constantly brushing.

"Well," I said, grabbing my keys, "let's go."

We walked to the car. I drove, Percy had shot gun, and Nico and Will were in the back. I turned the radio on to some crappy pop song, Uptown Funk I think it was. Then we set off toward Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yikes I haven't updated this is a long while. Oops. Been busy working with Wattpad. You should check it out. I'm panicfallingromance. I'm also going to upload a new story called Funny PJO Stuff. Its gonna be legit. See you soon!**

Piper's POV

Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, and I walked into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. We walked over to a large booth.

"Do you think that this'll be big enough to fit all of us?" I asked Annabeth.

"Probably. If we squeeze. We might need to pull up a chair for someone," She replied, thinking.

"That's right. It's gonna be us and Jason, Percy, Nico, Will, and their friend, you know who," I said.

Annabeth, Thalia, and I were the only ones that knew Frank, Hazel's boyfriend, was actually gonna be there. Hazel thought he was off in Canada with the rest of the band and Frank thought Hazel had stayed in New Orleans. This was gonna be fun.

All of the girls stayed on a side. The boys were going to take over the other side of the booth. Annabeth, Thalia, I sat down while Hazel went to go get the chair. The bell chimed signaling that someone had come in.

I looked up to see the boys walk in. Hazel was still getting the chair. We stood up and walked over.

"Hey guys!" I said, hugging Jason. Hey, what can I say, can't a girl give a guy a bro hug.

Hugs were exchanged and then we all walked back over to the table. Jason, Percy, Frank and Nico all slid into the booth.

"What am I?" Will said, "The next door neighbor?"

"Actually, yes. You live next door to me," Jason said accusingly, pointing a finger at Will.

"Don't worry Will. Our friend is getting a chair right now," Thalia said, smirking slightly.

"What's your friend's name by the way?" Percy asked.

"Her name is-"

"Hazel?" Frank stood up and looked behind us.

Hazel turned around and dropped the chair.

"Frank?" She said looking straight into his eyes.

They ran towards each other and hugged. There were tears in Hazel's eyes. They tore about and kissed. It was honestly one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen. When they finally came and sat down, they held each other's hands across the table.

"So, I'm guessing you two know each other?" Will said looking between the two.

We gave him a look. And he just looked down. We talked until the waitress came over to take our order.

We ordered five large pizzas, two cheese, one meat lovers, and two pepperoni. Obviously with the meat lovers I wouldn't get a slice, seeing that I'm vegetarian.

When the pizza came it was warm and cheesy. And greasy. Really greasy. I could hardly eat it with the grease just rolling off of it. But ultimately it was good. I guess.

Soon after we got our food it was time for the hourly show. During that the animatronics on the stage "come to life" and perform their little show. Kind of like a ripoff of Chuck E Cheese. Actually, exactly like a ripoff of Chuck E Cheese. All the kids in the facility gathered around to watch it. As the lights came on and we could properly see the animals, I realized why we suddenly stopped coming here as kids. The animatronics were freaking creepy. Their "fur" was gone in some places, you could see the wires in the exoskeleton. And the smell. The smell was horrendous. It smelled like rotten eggs with a mix of spoiled milk. To be honest, they needed to invest more in the animatronics rather than the facility. It was bad.

After the show ended we left and went out for ice cream. I got pistachio. As we sat down in the sun, we chatted and talked and laughed and had a great time. Thalia was telling a story about how someone tried to look up her skirt once and, well, you probably know how that ended, when a huge shadow blocked the sun. I looked up and saw the one and only-Drew. With Reyna, Rachel, and Khione in tow.

"Well look who it is, Dumpster Queen, and her trashy friends, Blondie and Gothie!" Drew said with a snarky tone.

"Ah. Hello Drew. What are you doing here on this once beautiful day?" Thalia said in reply.

"What are you talking about? Its still really sunny and pretty out?" Khione said, setting me up with the line I needed.

"Well, it was beautiful, until you came around," I high-fived Thalia, earning a glare from Drew. Khione, of course, was just looking confused. She wasn't the smartest.

"Ugh," Rachel said, stepping up, "I'm gonna take Percy for a little while."

She grabbed Percy and tried to pull him up. He wouldn't budge though.

"Come on Percy," Rachel said, gritting her teeth.

"But, I don't want to go. I want to hang out with my friends," Percy said, pulling his arm back.

"Percy! They aren't your friends! They're just fakes!" Rachel was yelling now, her red hair bouncing crazily.

"They're more real than you, Rachel!" Jason yelled back.

Rachel gasped and ran off. There was silence and shock. No one expected Jason to say that. Percy got over his shock and stood up.  
>"Seriously, Jason? Why'd you say that? She probably hates me now!" Percy screamed in Jason's face, attracting the attention of other park goers.<p>

"Chill out Perce. She doesn't hate you. If anything she hates me! And I spoke the truth!" Jason tried to calm Percy down, and he was succeeding until that last comment, which completely changed Percy's mind about the situation.

"Gods Jason. She's my girlfriend! Go screw yourself!" With that Percy stomped off and went to find Rachel.

"Oh my gods. I've just screwed everything up haven't I?" Jason put his head in his hands.

"Yup. Pretty much. He'll probably never talk to you again." Thalia answered.

"Thalia! It was a rhetorical question! Apologize to your brother," Annabeth looked horrified.

"No, no Annabeth. Its fine. Its probably true anyways." Jason stood up and brushed off his pants. "I'm gonna go take a walk." He walked off.

"Okay, so um, I have to get home. My sister, Kayla, has the flu and I'm supposed to be taking care of her. So I have to go," Will said, rubbing the back of his head.

"And I have to walk Will home. Right Will?" Nico said, nudging Will.

"Oh um right." Will said, snapping at of his daze.

We waved goodbye and they walked off, huddling oddly close together. They were gone and it was just us girls left, and sadly, that included Reyna, Drew, and Khione.

"So hun, I think we have some rules we need to establish," Drew said while pulling a nail file out of her bag.

"Oh my gods, Drew! You said establish! Thats such a big word!" Thalia said, feigning proudness.

"Shut up, b*tch," Reyna said, stepping up.

"Come on guys. Lets go. I don't want to deal with this right now," Annabeth said, grabbing mine and Thalia's arms. We followed her and walked away, but not before Thalia flipped them the middle finger. I heard them gasp and high-fived Thalia. I wasn't bothering with them today.


End file.
